The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
Controlling vehicular traffic on roads is essential for transportation of persons and goods. Further, vehicular traffic may include various types of vehicles such as trucks, buses, cars, bikes, etc. in a traffic stream. Typically, vehicular traffic is controlled using traffic light switching systems. For example, a traffic light switching system is used to detect vehicles approaching or waiting at a road intersection and change the status of the traffic lights accordingly (i.e. from the red light being illuminated indicating stop to the green light being illuminated indicating go).
Generally, traffic light systems have pre-programmed timing which is updated every year or few years, based on traffic conditions and available resources. However, frequent changes in traffic patterns result in the outdating of traffic light switching systems and cause traffic inefficiencies. Such inefficiencies result in environmental pollution that can create or exacerbate health problems. Therefore, there is a need for updating the pre-programmed timing of traffic systems in real-time as traffic patterns change.
Thus, the current state of art does not provide real-time traffic optimization. Therefore, there is a need to improve traffic signaling for different types of vehicles, in real-time, for controlling vehicular traffic.